


A Question

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Proposal Fic





	A Question

Mallory was nervous, really nervous, she just bought an engagement ring and will be proposing to Michael at dinner tonight, she stared at the silver braided band that she thought would fit Michael, even if it is plain in comparison with the other rings he wore. 

She wanted things to be perfect, her dress, the food, the mood, the only thing left now is Michael. However, he should have been back in their apartment an hour ago. 

Mallory had been staring at her phone for sometimes now, staring at Michael's message that he will be home late. Mallory thought that he forgot, or maybe he didn't care, or he was cheating. The last one was stupid but she was nervous as hell. 

When Michael came home, he found Mallory on the couch sleeping in the black halter dress that he loves and the food is still laid out on the table. He knelt beside Mallory and wanted to kiss her on the cheek to wake her, however, he noticed that she was clutching something tightly in her hand. He wanted to see it out of curiosity, however, Mallory stirred awake. 

When the sleepy Mallory woke, he sees Michael and quickly sat up and fixed her dress. 

"Sorry I was late, I had to pick up something on the way home", then he gave her a peck on the lips. 

"No, its ok, we can still eat, if you want", Mallory tried to stand up but Michael had placed his hand on her knee to hold her in place. 

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you”, Michael started and he held onto Mallory’s hand, then pulled out a velvet box in his pocket and opened it, it was a silver braided band with a blue sapphire stone, like the blue flowers she loves. “Will you marry me?”

Mallory was suddenly in tears and the word “No” slipped out of her mouth, Michael was stunned on what he had heard, he was sure she would say yes.

“It’s ok, if you are not ready, then..”, Mallory finally realized what she said and shook her head, then she pulled Michael’s hand so he would not stand, then she herself knelt in front of Michael and uttered the same question, showing him the silver band that she was clutching in her hand. 

Michael only stared at the ring she was holding out, so the reason that she said no was because he had beaten her to the punch. He then pulled his ring in the box and inserted it to her finger and she did the same with hers. Michael pulled Mallory close so their forehead and nose were touching. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you Michael”, Mallory answered. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you Mallory”, Michael also answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from the prompt generator:  
> http://prnt.sc/oi9ehp


End file.
